


We broke it

by CappiTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, I suck at writing send help, M/M, Multi, Smut, Some angst, Video games meet real world, lots of fluff, modernau, past self harm warning, reader has a brother, reader is original character (fem), rework of one of my old stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CappiTrash/pseuds/CappiTrash
Summary: So when Undertale came out no one in their right mind would have thought that breaking the barrier meant breaking the wall between our natural reality and the video game world. Join us on a journey into the (not so distant) future when Undertale isn't just a video game anymore and evil is afoot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So a heads up, these chapters are probably going to be super short so I don't tire myself out like I did the last time I tried to write a long term fanfic; some may end up being longer though but who knows :)

The sun was shining down on the garden just outside your window, it put a small smile on your face to see some of the other inhabitants roaming the courtyard. Shaking your head you moved deeper into your apartment once more, hanging photos, shifting furniture, slowly unpacking each box by label. You’d lucked out with this apartment, it was on the top floor of a townhouse which gave you uninterrupted roof access, a nice fire escape hangout spot, and a view of the courtyard in the front of the long row of buildings. A light knock broke you out of your musings, a smile broke out even more as your brother stepped into the space.

“Hey, ___.” his voice rumbled.

You lifted your hands and signed “Hey, Derek.” normally you would use your magic to just speak directly into his head but you were tired from the long morning of moving in, lifting boxes, and the like. 

“Need any help?” his eyes were clouded with worry, it was almost a permanent thing with him now. 

Giving your head a small shake he dove right in to helping you pile boxes in one corner, bubble wrap went into garbage bags, knicknacks got put in their places, clothes got hung in all sorts of places, and finally you both fell onto the still covered leather couch around two pm; there were still boxes to unpack but you’d handle it later. 

Looking to your left you caught a glimpse of the sky, your smile hadn’t left all day, you were glad. 

\---

Around seven pm you started to crash and burn, eyes drooping even as you stared yourself down in the bathroom mirror while brushing your teeth. This move, and the new job you’d be starting tomorrow, would be just the thing you needed to get back on your feet. 

You truly were lucky, people of Mount. Ebott were welcoming and friendly.


	2. First day in hell that is retail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE GO KIDDIES
> 
> MP - Monster Phone  
> MS - Magic Speak (idk what to call it since it's not really telepathy??? lmfao)

Sunlight filtered through your white lace curtains as you got ready, your alarm had gone off promptly at six am alerting you, quite obnoxiously, that it was time to get up and start a new day. Masculine voices filtered to your ears from the main living area, a soft smile covered your lips as you got ready in the master bathroom; Your brother, Derek, and his live in boyfriend Aaron a sea horse man.. Monster? You shrugged, you’d known Aaron several years now since he’d become Derek’s bodyguard and then boyfriend. 

Making a face you looked at your unruly curly hair in the mirror, deciding maybe taking time to straighten it and smother it in hairspray wasn’t the best idea. Resigning yourself to two hair ties to keep it in a messy bun you move back into your bedroom to toss on the nice charcoal gray pantsuit and a pair of pink kitten heels-- a perfect match for the light pink clip you used to pin your bangs back. With one final glance in the bathroom mirror you march from your room and appear in the living room only to catch Aaron and Derek wrestling over.. A..

“What the HELL are you guys doing?” you grouse through magic speak since they weren’t paying attention so you could sign. 

They jump apart like guilty children, grinning sheepishly and holding up an apron that has a fried chicken leg printed on it, where the hell had that come from? The only course of action is to ignore them and roll your eyes, you swear they’re children sometimes. 

“Come on, sis, no need to get grumpy.” Derek needles you, causing you to give him that ‘I’m not in the mood look’ while reaching for your purse, pulling your smart looking black glasses out and pushing them up your nose.

“Have a good day, don’t destroy the new apartment!” Calling over your shoulder, lifting your hand in a wave before leaving the apartment, you could grab breakfast somewhere else.

\---

You’d made it to ‘Falling Fabrics’ with just enough time to clock in and make your way to the manager’s office before seven thirty; Knocking on the door lightly, then entering when a soft ‘come in’ comes from the other side of the heavy mahogany door. Turning the brass knob you peek in before stepping around and closing the door behind you, a shy yet nervous smile taking over the once bright and cheery one on your face.

“Hello I’m, ____, we spoke via MP?” you murmur to your new boss via MS. 

“Yes, yes, Dear ___, welcome!” the monster is, well, very interesting you summarize. He’s a rather tall and beautiful robot, Mettaton, is his name. You’ve heard of him as the iconic music star from the game Undertale and underground but you’d never seen any of his performances even after they came to the ‘real’ world. He’s all sleek lines and angles, his shiny black hair hangs over one side of his face, he’s even wearing makeup! 

“I have all of your paperwork filled out all I need is your signatures!” He absolutely beams and offers you a gaudy and awfully poofy looking pen with glitter all over it, your hands will be covered in it for days you just know it. 

Stepping forward you make the appropriate signatures and before you know it you’re being swept off into the main seamstress area, your eyes nearly bugged out at all of the items that need to be hemmed, tailored, and much more. 

“I’m so glad you’re here, ___, I dearly need all of the help I can get since my last seamstress walked out.”

With a resolute nod you crack your knuckles mentally and look up at him “I’ll get started right away.”


End file.
